Numbers
by AHigherOctave
Summary: She was in love with Oliver. Miley would cry. She hated his hair. The way he looked at her. He always smelled like Axe. The ring was too big. She couldn't marry Jake Ryan.


**AN: **So this is my new series of one-shots based on writing prompts found on LiveJournal. If you want the community name, tell me and I'll give it to you. This first one is for PerfectPerception because she's an awesome writer and her series Small Wonders is what made me think, "Huh, I should try this."

"You must stay drunk on writing so reality cannot destroy you."  
-Ray Bradbury

Reason 1-She was in love with Oliver. She loved him more than she loved herself, which might not be exactly healthy but it was true. He completed her in a way that nobody could. He always knew exactly what was going on, with just a look. He made her laugh like no-one else. He was her best friend.

Reason 2-Miley would cry. And as much as she wanted to get back at her for giving her self-esteem problems, she really didn't want to do it like this by bringing her problems upon her friend. After all, what could be worse than having the only boy you've ever loved choose your best friend over you?

Reason 3-She hated his hair. What straight guy had flaming yellow hair like that? And did she really want to marry an idiot who everyone would insist was gay for the rest of her life? I mean, if she married Oliver it would probably happen to…damn it, why was this so hard? She needed to find a boy to hang out with that didn't spend an unusual amount of time caring for his hair.

Reason 4-The way he looked at her. She wasn't a piece of meat like her mother. She had just barely inched away from boy's clothing. And she'd only done that because she trusted Oliver, not so this douche could go eyeing her crotch every time she crossed her legs in a skirt.

Reason 5-He always spelled like Axe. And it was a repulsive smell. She didn't want to have to spend everyday for the rest of her life holding her nose and having people wrinkle theirs at the sight of her. She imagined it was worse in the room you sprayed it in too, unless he had two bathrooms? She could use a second bathroom…maybe she could even get a shoe closet.

Reason 6-The ring was too big. It looked like it came from a gumball machine, but knowing him it was definitely real. And it was princess cut, and it had a gold setting. Miley would have eagerly picked it out at a jewelry store. Maybe she had, maybe they'd gone browsing and she thought maybe he'd get it for her. Lilly didn't want gold though, she didn't even want a diamond. They reminded her of her mother's reasons for marrying her stepfather. She wanted a thin silver band to wear on a chain. It didn't even to have be real silver, so long as it was real love.

Reason 7-She couldn't marry Jake Ryan. Not if he sent her muffin baskets, or dozens of roses, or was currently picking a fight with Oliver for her heart. It would break Miley's heart. It would break Oliver's. So it didn't matter that sometimes Lilly believed Miley when she said how much he'd changed. And it didn't matter that sometimes she forgot Miley existed when he talked straight to her. It didn't matter that sometimes he made her stomach tie up into knots. And it definitely didn't matter that he had bought her some bubblegum ring, because she wouldn't say yes in a million years. That didn't mean she had to give him an answer right away though.

**AN: ***Gasp* An non-Loliver story? Occasionally I do write them. This has other undertones than Lake obviously, but I wanted to write it. I like Lilly/Jake. She and Cody have chemistry. Even if he technically is Miley's love interest.

So this was prompt 1: Seven reasons to turn down a marriage proposal. I should probably also mention that these all won't be HM either. They might be Sonny With A Chance or Gossip Girl or a few other things, the only thing they definitely won't be is Camp Rock (I'm writing a seperate thing of drabbles for that, the first one, Butterly, is already up). So don't be surprised if they don't show up all the live long day.


End file.
